The present invention relates to compositions of matter, which may be used to purify industrial waste water and other industrial waste liquids, solids or semiliquids, chemicals, demulsification processes, in the pulp and paper industry (e.g. sizing processes, drainage, retention, flotation), mining industry, clay industry or other industries which have a waste water or waste liquid problem.
It is well known that guanidine resins or polymers are of low molecular weight, and have very limited shelf life, in most cases less than 3 months, often only a few days or weeks. Low cationic charge polymers are of limited use in industrial water treatment of potable water. Treatment is very limited, since the free formaldehyde content is high. Most of the products can be used only as coagulants in connection with alum, AlCl.sub.3, FeCl.sub.3, Fe.sub.2 (SO.sub.4).sub.3 and mixtures of these salts, at a pH of from 6.0 to 9.0.
It has been found that reaction of guanidine, guanidine charged polymers or guanidine alkylamine/alkylamine polymers with inorganic adduct polymers and/or its guanidine derivative polymers alloy with organic alkyl or alkylene polyamine and adducts with inorganic adducts polymers will form very stable multi cationic or anionic polymers which can be used as coagulant and coagulant-flocculants with or without any electrolytes from a pH of 2 to a pH of 13.5.
These products can be used in any kind of industrial waster water, potable water, acid rain water purification, sludge coagulation and solidfications, or dust suppressant applications.
The inorganic-organic adduct polymers are twice as efficient as regular guanidine resins, having a shelf life from at least one year to four years, depending on the composition. The products produce low volume sludges, which relieve large volume disposal problems for the environment.
The invented compositions are made from inorganic polymers in reaction with guanidine polymers and their organic alloy with high nitrogen content compositions of polyamines, polyquaternized polymers, polyamides, and polyamine-polyamide polymers.
This invention generally relates to the novel of inorganic-organic alloy (co)polymers of the formula: ##STR1## where: r=0 to .[.98%.]. .Iadd.100% .Iaddend.
Me.sub.m.sup.II is a divalent cation group selected from Mg, Zn, Ca, Fe.sup.2+, and PA1 m=0 to 5; PA1 Me.sub.n.sup.III is a tri-or more valent metal, preferably Fe, Al, or Al-Zr complex, and PA1 n=1 to 20; PA1 Aci is selected from the monovalent anionic group of (a) Cl.sup.-, (b)Br.sup.-, I.sup.-, (d) NO.sub.3.sup.-, (e) CH.sub.3 COO.sup.-, and (f) a mixture of these preferably Aci is Cl.sup.-); PA1 PAM, PAD and PQAM stand for polyamine, polyamide and polyquaternized polymers; PA1 p=0 to 75; PA1 y=0 to 15; PA1 x=preferably 0 to .[.98%.]. .Iadd.100% .Iaddend.by weight in compositions; PA1 z=percentage by weight of the polyamine in the alloy composition, which can vary from 0 to .[.95%.]. .Iadd.100%.Iaddend.; PA1 t=percentage by weight of the polyamide, which can vary from 0 to 95%; PA1 t+z=percentage by weight of the mixture of polyamide-polyamide, which can vary in compositions from 0% to 95% by weight; PA1 w=percentage by weight of the quaternary ammonium and/or allyltrialkylammonium compounds, which can vary from 0 to .[.98%;.]. .Iadd.100% .Iaddend.2m+3n&gt;2y+p; z&gt;t PA1 R.sub.1 -refers to the .Iadd.hydrogen or .Iaddend.bridge cationic and/or multiple organic cationic charges, which can vary from 0% to .[.98%.]. .Iadd.80% .Iaddend.by weight; PA1 R.sub.2 -refers to the .Iadd.hydrogen or .Iaddend.alkyl phosphonic esters and/or amine derivatives, phosphonium cationic charge groups, such as tetrakis (hydroxymethyl)-phosphonium halide, hydroxide, oxalate, acetate, sulfate, phosphate, tri-hydroxymethyl-phosphonium or halide derivatives, or tetramethylhalide phosphonium halide derivatives, the halo-group being chlorine, bromine, or iodine, which can vary from 0 to .[.98%.]. .Iadd.80% .Iaddend.by weight. PA1 Me.sub.m.sup.II is a divalent cation group selected from Mg, Zn, Ca, Fe.sup.2+ and m=0 to 5; PA1 Me.sub.n.sup.III is a tri- or more valent metal, preferably Fe, Al, or Al-Zr complexes, and n=1 to 20; PA1 Aci is selected from a monovalent anionic group consisting of (a) Cl.sup.-, (b) Br.sup.-, (c) I.sup.-, (d) NO.sub.3.sup.-, (e) CH.sub.3 COO.sup.- or (f) a mixture of two or more of the foregoing, but preferably Aci is Cl.sup.-. PA1 X is sodium or potassium aluminate.Iadd., chlorine.Iaddend. PA1 k, m, n are positive numbers.Iadd., n=1 to 18, m=0 to 21, k=0 to 5.Iaddend.; EQU I(c): Al.sub.1-x Fe.sub.x.sup.III Fe.sub.y.sup.II .[.(OH).sub.3+2y-2 .]. (.Iadd.OH).sub.3+2y-z (Hal).sub.z PA1 Hal=chlorine, bromine, iodine, or a mixture thereof; PA1 (x+y)/(l-x)=about 0.2 to 1.5, PA1 z&lt;3+2y, and PA1 (3+2y-.[.2.]. .Iadd.z.Iaddend.)/(3+2y)=about 0.24 to 0.67. EQU I(d): Al.sub.m (OH).sub.x (SO.sub.4)y (H.sub.2 PO.sub.4).sub.z PA1 m, n are positive integers .Iadd.1 to 18, 0 to 21; .Iaddend. PA1 .[.M.sub.n e.]. .Iadd.Me.sub.n .Iaddend.is a tri-or more valent metal, and PA1 X is Cl.sup.-, CH.sub.3 COO.sup.-, or NO.sub.3. PA1 Al.sub.4 (OH).sub.6 (Cl).sub.4 (SO.sub.4); PA1 Al.sub.4 Mg (OH).sub.6 (Cl).sub.4 (SO.sub.4).sub.2 ; or PA1 Al.sub.3 Mg (OH).sub.6 (Cl).sub.3 (SO.sub.4); PA1 R is alkyl radicals or alkylene-alkyl with C.sub.1 to C.sub.3 atoms PA1 X is selected from group consisting of chlorine, bromine and iodine; and PA1 R.sub.1 is alkyl or alkylene-alkylradicals with C.sub.1 to C.sub.3 atoms (CH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 .dbd.CH--CH.sub.2, etc.) PA1 X is selected from the group consisting of chlorine, bromine and iodine (made by reaction of dimethylamine or butylamine, epichlorohydrin and methylbromide). PA1 0-98% by weight of inorganic polymers or inorganic salts PA1 95-0% by weight guanidine polymers, .[.and/or.]. .Iadd.or .Iaddend. PA1 0-98% by weight of inorganic polymers or inorganic salts PA1 70-0% by weight of guanidine polymers